In recent years, messaging platforms and network-connected personal computing devices have become increasingly ubiquitous. Users are now able to create and share content across multiple devices in real-time. As the quantity and availability of user-generated and promoted content increases, so too does the importance of content discovery. Content discovery refers to functionality that provides and enables users to find interesting content by a service such as a messaging platform.
Simple content discovery techniques focus on immediate connections (e.g., friendship) within a relationship graph. While only surfacing content from immediate connections can be overly limiting, wider breadth approaches can lead to an overload of irrelevant and uninteresting content. Enabling users to more effectively discover new and interesting content can lead to higher engagement, growth, and potential revenue. Thus, as the availability of content increases, the potential impact of content discovery functionality will also increase.